The Sickness (Regular show)
by DiamondDoodles
Summary: After having Strange Nightmares about his own Death, Rigby wakes up with a terrible Sickness 'Lung Cancer' which is 50% that he might not live. With only 7 Days before the Operation, the gang decided to make the 7 days The best days to Reamber. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**"DOCTOR, WE ARE LOSING HIM**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

" **TAKE HIM TO 2B! HURRY WE ARE LOSING HIM**

Beep

Beep

Beep

 **"Doctor, there 50% he might die**

Beep

Beep

 **"I don't care, I am not going to let him die**

Beep

Beeeeep

 **"DOCTOR, WE ARE LOSING HIM**

Beep

Beep

 **"NO, I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HIM"**

Beep

Beep

 **"CLEAR"**

*ZAPPED*

Beep

 **"CLEAR"**

*ZAP*

*ZAP*

Beeeeep

 **"we lost him"**

...

Rigby shot up from his head, sweat dripping from is head slightly.

He sighed softly as he breathed out, "it was just a dream", Rigby laid down, placing his hands on his stomach.

He been having these dreams for a while now and To be honest..It scares the heck out from him. He sighed again as he looked over at the clock.

4:12 Am

Great, 3 more hours until Work. There is no way he is going back to sleep again. Rigby belly rumbled slightly. Since he Awake, he might as well make Breakfast.

Rigby sat up, until he felt a huge pain across his Chest. He groaned as he placed a hand on his chest, "Stupid chest pains".

He sat up slowly and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, he placed some toast in the toaster before making him self a cup of coffee. He sat down on the table and rubbed his temples.

He been having these dreams for weeks and it's scaring him alot. Why?. Because what if the dreams were a warning? What if his dreams where trying to tell him something...?

Rigby Shivered slightly as he took a sip from his coffee.

Yes, he did told Mordecai about those Dreams, and Mordecai replied with, 'If you ever have these dreams, wake me up or you can crawl in bed with me' But Rigby didn't want to be a bother so he just left it.

Of course, Mordecai tries to convince him to talk to someone but Rigby isn't really a open book, he is a close book. He hates talking about his feelings towards People, especially Strangers. Mordecai is the only person Rigby trusts and tells him personal Stuff. This Is because Mordecai is the only person who understands him and treats him with respect...well sometimes.

"Rigby...?"

Rigby head shot up, he looked towards his Blue haired best friend.

"Mordecai? What are you doing up?", Rigby asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

*pop*

Mordecai walked towards the toaster, taking out Rigby's toast, placing them on the plate.

"I woke up and saw you not sleeping. I thought you must've had that dream again. So I went to check on you", Mordecai replied as he looked through the cabinet.

Rigby smiled, "yeah...? Don't worry about me. I'm fine", Rigby Replied as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Are you sure? You been having these dreams for 2 weeks. You hardly been sleeping as well because they are scaring you", Mordecai says as he took out the chocolate spread.

"So?",

"So, you should talk to someons", Mordecai says as he spread some chocolate on the toast.

"This again? Dude, I already told you! I do not want to talk to a stranger about my feelings", Rigby spat.

"You to talk to someone some dude", Mordecai responded as he put the knife down, looking towards Rigby.

"Anyway, what do you care", Rigby Replied as he rolled his eyes.

Mordecai stared at him for a moment before went back to the toast, "I care because you are my best friend. You are basically my brother to me so it's my job to protect you", Mordecai replied as he walked towards Rigby, placing the toast in front of Him.

"Chocolate spread Toast! Just the way you like it", Mordecai smiled as he ruffed his hair.

Rigby smiled, "oh...Thanks", He says as he looked at the toast, suddenly losing his appetite.

"What? I thought you liked Chocolate spread toast", Mordecai says rasing a brow.

"I do but...I lost my appetite", Rigby Replied as he pushed the toast away from him.

"How...?"

Rigby shrugged as he looked away.

Mordecai smiled as he sat up, "Come on, wanna play Videogames?"

Rigby nodded as he smiled, "okay", He says as he walked into the living room.

3 hours later

"Sorry that we are late", Mordecai says as he sat down with Rigby Following.

Benson rubbed his temples, "may I ask, why are you late?", Benson asked.

"We was playing videogames but Rigby kept on complaining that he has Chest pains and Shoulders Pains so we lost track on time", Mordecai says.

"It's not my fault that I had pains", Rigby yelled softly.

"Erh, what is wrong with your voice", Muslce man asked.

"What do you mean", Rigby asked.

"You sound weird", Muslce man replied.

"Now that you mention it, he does sound a bit weird", Benson says.

"Are you feeling okay", Benson added.

Rigby nodded.

"I am not working if he's working", Muscle man says.

"Hey shut up! It's not his fault that he is sick", Mordecai spat, as he turned to Muslce man.

"And it's not my fault that I don't want his disgusting jerms", Muslce man replied.

"You better Shut up or I make you shut up!," Mordecai Threatened.

"MORDECAI", Benson yelled.

"Aww, Mordo sticking up for his Little boyfriend, how sweet", Muslce man says.

"Dude stop it", Fives says as he softly elbowed Muscle man.

"No, look. I don't know why you are having a go at me! All that I said was that I didn't want his jerms", Muslce man says shrugging.

"Guys?", Rigby says.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS", Mordecai yelled at Muslce man.

"Whoa dude calm down", Muslce man says as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys", Rigby says again, feelings something coming up from his mouth.

"You never cared about any of us! You are always finding a way to make me and Rigby feel Uncomfortable with your disgusting jokes and your disgusting Girlfriend!",

"WHY DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND",

"Guys...!" Rigby Whispered as he put his hand over his mouth.

"YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING OR YOU'RE FIRED", Benson screeched.

*puked*

Everyone paused as they turned there attention to Rigby.

Rigby puked again.

"Aww sick", Muslce man Exclaimed.

"SHUT IT MUSLCE MAN", Everyone yelled.

Benson kneels down to Rigby, "You okay?",

Rigby shook his head as tears welled up his his eyes.

Mordecai wrapped a wing around his shoulders, "What's Wrong?,

"My C-chest is killing m-me a-and I have a s-sore troat", Rigby mumbled.

"It's probably just a little beg", Muslce man says softly.

"I don't know, we should take him to the doctors", Mordecai says.

Benson nodded.

"Take him to bed, we take him to the doctors tomorrow", Benson says.

"I grabbed some blankets", Pops says as he walked in.

"I grabbed the Medicine", Skips says as he skipped away.

"Me and fives will get the TV from the basement", Muslce man says.

"Why are you caring now?", Mordecai asked.

"Just because i make make fun of Rigby, that doesn't mean that don't care about him", Muslce man says as he walked away.

"I go and make the appointment, you take him to bed," Benson says as he walked away.

Mordecai picked him up bridal style, taking him upstairs.

"How are you feeling now?", Mordecai asked as he opened the door, placing Rigby on his bed.

"Worse", Rigby mumbled out as he start coughing.

"Why am I on your bed?", Rigby mumbled.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on that uncomfortable thing for a while", Mordecai replied as he squeezed Rigby's.

Rigby groaned as he mumbled out, "I feel sick",

Mordecai pulled the blankets over him, stroking his brown locks softly.

"Don't worry, we take you to the hostipal tomorrow", Mordecai says softly as he carried on stroking his hair.

Rigby smiled softly as he sniffled.

(Knock) (knock)

"Come on", Mordecai called out.

The gang walked in.

Pops walked up to Rigby, placing the 2 blankets over him.

"Get well soon Rigby", Pops said softly as he walked away sadly.

Next, Skips walked in and gaved Mordecai the medicine.

"Every time his chest hurts his troat, give him 2 spoons of this", Skips said as Mordecai nodded Thanking him.

Next, Muslce man walked in. He plugged the TV and gaved Rigby the remote.

"I hope you get better soon", Fives says as ashe floated away.

Muslce man stood there awkwardly, he smiled softly before walking away.

And lastly Benson walked in, holding a cup of water.

"I booked the appointment, tomorrow 10:00am. I will allow you Mordecai to take a day off to look after him",

Mordecai thanked him.

"Here, have some water, be better soon", Benson says as he walked out.

Mordecai laid down with Rigby and picked up the remote, putting Rigby's favourite TV series.

F•R•I•E•N•D•S

Rigby nuzzled into Mordecai's chest. Falling a sleep.

(Later that night)

12:00am

Rigby stirred into his sleep. He opened his sleepy eyes and groaned, feeling even more worst then Yesterday.

What is wrong with him?

Rigby looked up and saw Mordecai wrapping around. He looked at the TV.

Mordecai mus've fell asleep because the TV was still on.

Rigby tried to reach the remote but ended up failing. Everytime he tried to pull stretch is arm, a sharp pain strike into his arm.

"R-rigby...what are you doing", Mordecai mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"t-trying t-to r-reach the Remote",Rigby mumbled out.

Mordecai looked at him.

"Why? It's only 12. Try and get some sleep", Mordecai replied.

"I c-can't", Rigby breathed out as as he groaned.

Mordecai turned the TV off and wrapped his wings around him.

Rigby hugged him close as he Mordecai Massaged his shoulders.

Rigby felt his eyes dropped slightly, as he slowly fall asleep.

...

 **"DOCTOR WE ARE LOSING HIM"**

Beep

Beep

 **"NO, I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP"**

Beep

Beep

Beeeeep

 **"we lost him"**

...

Rigby shot up from his bed and breathed slightly but also coughing.

Bad dream again.

Rigby rubbed bis tired eyes, yawning softly before starting to cough again.

"Great your awake", Mordecai says as he walked in, sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?," Mordecai asked.

"I feel alright, just have the bad cough", Rigby says as he yawned again.

"Don't worry, you have 1 hour for your oppappointment so for now, just get some rest", Mordecai says as he smiled.

"Thanks mordo",

"No porb", Mordecai smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Hungry?",

"Not really",

"You sure"?,

Rigby nodded as Mordecai nodded, walking away softly.

1 hour later

Everyone waited in the Waiting rooms while Rigby went with a doctor with Mordecai following along. Rigby didn't want to go in on his own so Mordecai was aloud to go with him.

"I'm so worried about Rigby?", Pops said as he sniffled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rigby's fine", Benson said as he sighed softly,

...

"Okay Rigby, one more test then we're done", the doctor says as he took our a needle.

Rigby nodded as he held Mordecai tight, waiting for the needle.

"Okay Rigby, I am just going to get the results", the doctor says as he walked off.

"M-mordecai, I'm scared", Rigby mumbled.

"Don't be, I promise everything is going to be alright", Mordecai Replied as he sighed.

The doctor came in.

"I have the results"

...

Mordecai and Rigby walked out from from the room, and walked towards the gang.

''So,what did the doctor say?", Benson asked.

Mordecai sighed as he tried to spit out out the words.

"R-igby h-has l...l",

"What's Mordecai trying to say is that I have...Lung Cancer", Rigby Mumbled out as he looked away.

Everyone gasped.

...

What you guys think of chapter 1! Sorry for my bad grammar, I will come back and fix the mistakes soon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 2 will come out soon.

Review please .


	2. Chapter 2

"What's Mordecai trying to say is the hat I have...Lung Cancer", Rigby Mumbled out as he looked away.

Everyone gasped.

"B-but h-how", Benson asked.

Rigby shrugged as he looked down.

"The doctor said that luckily it hasn't spread yet so The operation will be next Monday", Mordecai says as he held Rigby's paw.

"What! That's ages away!", Benson Exclaimed.

"It's only Tuesday", Skips said as he shook his head slightly.

"I know but they are busy until Monday", Mordecai replied.

"Tell them the worst part", Rigby says.

"Oh yeah, the doctor said that...", Mordecai took a deep breath as he looked down. "That it's a 50% chance that he might not live", Mordecai muttered.

"Bad show", Pops muttered.

Everyone was silent.

Rigby looked up, "hey, it's okay guys! The doctor said that it hasn't spread yet",

"That is true", Skips says.

"Yeah, don't get bummed out. I promise that I be alright", Rigby Replied.

"Yeah, all of us can Help you fight this all together", Fives said as everyone agreed.

"And, maybe before the Operation. All of us can make the 7 days to Reamber", Muslce man says as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we could make Rigby Wishes Come true", Pops says.

"So you guys are like my Genies", Rigby says giggling.

"Exactly", Fives says.

"But, you have 6 wishes! Everyday we will make one of your wishes come true until the Operation", Muslce man says,

"We will start Tomorrow." Benson says.

"Yea, what do you think Mordecai", Pops asked.

Mordecai looked up and nodded, "yeah...sure", He mumbled as he

Looked away.

"We start tomorrow. For now, me and the gang will finish up the park while you Mordecai take Rigby out", Benson says as Mordecai nodded.

"Come dude, I take you out for a while", Mordecai says as Benson nodded. "Tomorrow, everyone will meet eachother in the living room at 12". Benson says as Mordecai and Rigby walked away.

"So, where do you wanna go", Rigby asked as he skipped a bit.

"I don't know, what about we go out for lunch", Mordecai says as he walked outside. Rigby smiled widely as he sat in the front, "where should we eat?", Rigby asked.

Mordecai sat in the driver seat, "I don't know, what about the coffee shop?", Mordecai asked as he started the cart.

"I don't know, I kinda fancy having cheezers", Rigby Replied as he nodded.

"Okay, if you want cheezers. We go to cheezers", Mordecai says as he smiled, driving to cheezers.

"I was wondering maybe if we could ask Margaret and Eileen to have a moive night with us", Rigby says as he kicked his legs.

"What do you mean?", Mordecai asked as he looked at him, rasing his brow.

"Well, the girls could come over to the park and we all have a moive night. We Could order pizza, drink soda and watch movies all night", Rigby Exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

Mordecai chuckled as he stopped the cart by the parking spot.

"Sure, I call them", Mordecai says as he picked up his phone.

"Great, while you Call, I get the food", Rigby says as he walked inside cheezers.

Mordecai dailed Margarets number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Margaret: hello?

Mordecai: Hey Margaret!

Margaret: oh hey Mordecai! What's up

Mordecai: well, me and Rigby were wondering if you want to come over and have a moive night with us.

Margaret: well, me and Eileen has plans all ready.

Mordecai: oh...okay doesn't matter

Margaret: why? What's the occasion.

Mordecai: Nothing really! Rigby just want to spent time you guys before the Operation.

Margaret: operation? What operation

Mordecai: oh well...

Margaret: Mordecai...? What's going on?

Mordecai: I don't know how to explain it so I am just going to say it.

Margaret:...

Mordecai:...Rigby has Lung cancer.

Margaret: wait WHAT!

Mordecai: I know, the operation is next week on Monday.

Margaret: poor guy! Me and Eileen will definitely be there.

Mordecai: Thanks Margaret. That means alot to me.

Margaret: no problem. And Mordecai.

Mordecai: yeah...

Margaret: I hope he gets better.

Mordecai: me too...

Margaret: see you at 5

Mordecai: Sure

Margaret: bye

Mordecai: bye

Hang up

Mordecai sighed as he put his hands on his face, trying to hold his tears that he been holding in. He wishes all of this was just a dream. He hopes he would just wake up and see his little best buddy All healthy and back to his regular self but sadly this wasn't a dream.

Mordecai sat up and rubbed his eyes. He to stay strong for Rigby sake.

"Hey Mordecai, I'm back. I got the extra cheese dude", Rigby says as he gaved Mordecai his sandwich and his extra soda.

"Thanks dude. The girls are coming around at 5", Mordecai replied as he started the cart.

"So basically, we have...4 more hours", Rigby said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

Mordecai nodded, "what about we go to the Arcade?", Mordecai asked as Rigby Smiled widely, "sure dude", Rigby yelled out happily as he took another bite.

Mordecai chuckled as he drove to the Arcade.

(Arcade)

Rigby rushed towards the games and smiled widely, "Mordecai!, can i please go on alley dude first pleaseeee", Rigby begged as he stand by the Game.

Mordecai smiled as he put in 20p.

Rigby smiled as he quickly picked his character. He picked the Muslcer strong dude and his character name was...Jhon.

Rigby clicked start and start to smash on the buttens.

Mordecai laughed like crazy.

"It's not hard"?, Rigby mumbled as Game over came to his screen.

Mordecai chucked as he walked over and put in another 20p.

"Okay dude, pick your character",

Rigby nodded as he picked the same character he was earlier and pressed start. "Do what I say", Mordecai says as Rigby nodded.

"A",

*kick*

"B",

*Punch*

"Douple A",

*kick*

*kick*

"Double B",

*Punch*

*Punch*

"L and R",

*blocked*

"Okay dude, have you got this", Mordecai says as Rigby nodded, as he quickly mashed the buttens but This time, he was actually playing it right.

The Game ended and Rigby's score was.

12,0000

"Dude, I am the top of the High score List", Rigby Exclaimed as he quickly typed his Name.

Rig

"Done", Rigby says as he turned to Mordecai and smiled.

"What's do you wanna play Next? ", Mordecai asked as they walked around a bit.

"I want to play a player 2 game!.", Rigby says as he Quickly rushed towards the player 2 game,

"This", He said as he looked the game.

Fist pump z

"Okay men", Mordecai says as he put in 50p.

Him and Rigby picked up There fake Guiter and picked there Character. Rigby's Character was again...and muslcer dude with a ripped tee shirt and ripped jeans.

Mordecai's character was Not really strong but has Wavy Black hair with ribbed jeans, no top and a black jacket.

"Easy or hard?",Mordecai asked.

"Hard", Rigby Replied as he got his Guiter ready.

Mordecai nodded as he clicked Hard.

"What song?", Mordecai asked again.

"Umm...", Rigby says as he looked down the list.

"5", Rigby said as Mordecai nodded picking the song then finally, clicked Start.

"Ready", Mordecai asked as Rigby Nodded.

1

2

3

4

Go

Mordecai and Rigby eyes were one screen, as they pressed for notes. Mordecai was pressing the right notes but of course Rigby was pressing the wrong notes like usual.

"Dude come on", Mordecai says as he quickly pressed L And R to block the bottles.

"I'm trying", Rigby yelled as he quickly pressed the wrong, random notes,

"Dude, copy that they telling you to do! Follow the Colours", Mordecai explained.

"But it's too fast", Rigby said as he carried on pressing the wrong notes.

Mordecai chuckled as he paused the game.

"What! Why did you pause?", Rigby asked as he turned his attention to Mordecai, slightly confused.

"Watch now",Mordecai says as he went to setting and changed it to easy. He unpaused the game, "Here you go. It's slower", Mordecai says as he pressed the right notes. Rigby nodded as he quickly pressed the right notes.

"Dude I'm doing it", Rigby says as he smiled widely.

Mordecai chucked as the game ended and the score was.

900

"It's not that good since you were was kinda rubbish at the start", Mordecai joked as he laughed when Rigby Punched him.

"STOP TALKING", He yelled as he frowned.

Mordecai laughed as he ruffled his hair.

"Come on, lets head back to the park. So we could get ready for the moive night", Mordecai says as he and Rigby walked away.

(Back to the park)

"So Rigs, what would you like to watch?", Mordecai asked as he placed the box full of films.

Rigby took a couple of Films and scanned Through.

 **Grown Ups**

 **Grown ups 2**

 **pixels**

 **willy wonka and the chocolate factory**

 **My dog skip**

 **The notebook**

 **Jack and Jill**

 **Zombie land**

 **Click**

" Have any Scary Films", Rigby asked.

Mordecai nodded as he picked up a couple of horrors and placed them it Rigby's hand.

 **Annabelle**

 **The conjuring**

 **The Pankcake Monster**

 **Aliens**

 **Creep**

 **Jeepers creepers**

 **Paranormal Acitivty**

 **The conjuring 2**

 **The women in black**

"That's a classic", Mordecai says as he picked up jeepers creepers.

Rigby looked at it and smiled, "you wanna watch it", Rigby asked as he put on a kind smile.

Mordecai looked towards Rigby, rasing a brow, "are you sure, this film freaks out", Mordecai said as he looked towards Him.

Rigby nodded, "This is your third favourite Film. You been treating with stuff with me all day. So, it's my turn to return the favour", Rigby Replied as he smiled softly.

Without thinking, Mordecai grabbed Rigby and wrapped his wings around, hugging him tightly. Rigby was shocked for a minute. He smiled and wrapped his thing arms around him.

Mordecai pulled away and smiled, "So, what snacka", Rigby asked as he rubbed his paws together.

Mordecai thought for a moment, before smiling.

"What about pizza" , Mordecai Suggested.

"Sodas", Rigby says

"Natchos",

"Let's just keep it with Pizza and Sodas", Mordecai says as Rigby frowned but smiled.

Mordecai smiled back as he looked at the time.

"An hour before the girls come over. What about...Videogames",

Rigby nodded as he smiled widely.

An hour later

Knock knock

"Hey Rigby, Mordecai told me! How are you feeling", Eileen asked as she dropped her stuff, giving Rigby a big hug.

Rigby returned the hug. "Yeah I'm alright for now", Rigby Replied as he gaved Margaret a quick Hug.

"I made everyone cupcakes", Margaret says as Mordecai thanked her, taking it off her.

"Here is the plan. We are planning to watch jeepers creepers. Ordering pizza and drinking sodas", Mordecai explained as the girls nodded.

"So, should we start", Margaret Said as she rubbed her wings together.

"Yes! I grab the blankets pillows", Mordecai says as he walked upstairs.

"I grab the sodas", Rigby said as he walked into the kitchen.

Rigby walked into the kitchen the Suddenly he paused. Rigby put his hand over his stomach groaning softly. His stomach feels like it was burning on fire. It's feels like he dranked a cup full of fire.

He quickly rushed to the toilets, before puking his guts out in the toilets.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY IS PUKING", Margaret yelled as she walked towards him, rubbing his back.

"Is he okay", Elieen asked as her eyes widen in worry.

"I hope so", Margaret said as she carried on rubbing his back.

Mordecai quickly rushed in, rushing towards Rigby. He kneeled down and pulled Rigby to a Hug.

"Shh, it's okay" Mordecai mumbled as Rigby cried in is chest.

"Is he okay?", Eileen asked again.

"He fine, it's just one of the symptoms", Mordecai replied as he sighed worridly.

Mordecai picked Rigby up and walked downstairs, with the girls following.

Mordecai placed Rigby on the sofa and gaved him a soda.

"You feeling okay now", Margaret asked as Rigby nodded.

"Good", Eileen says as she smiled widely but still has the same worrid look.

"I put on the film", Mordecai says as he put in the DV as Margret and Eileen sat on the other sofa.

Mordecai walked sat next to Rigby, picking up the remote.

"Are you sure you want to watch this", Mordecai asked again as Rigby nodded.

Mordecai smiled as he pressed play.

 **start of the film**

So far everything was okay. Rigby felt better and ate 5 cupcakes while Margaret and Eileen ate 2, Mordecai ate 1.

 **middle of the film**

After waiting for 15 minutes, the pizza has arrived. Eileen and Margaret shared a box while Mordecai and Rigby shared a Box.

Rigby did ended up puking again but this time it was over Mordecai. Which was kinda funny.

No one was paying any attention to the moive. They were to busy Making jokes and playing around.

 **End of the film**

"Aw he fell a sleep", Margaret Whispered as Mordecai pulled the blankets over Rigby.

"He probably just tired from having a busy day", Mordecai whispered as Rigby laid on his arm.

"So what's the plan for the week", Eileen asked.

"Me and the gang are going to take Rigby out before the Operation", Mordecai replied as he yawned.

"I think we all need to get some sleep" Margaret suggested as Everyone nodded.

(Rigby's Dream)

 **beep**

 **beep**

 **"WE ARE LOSING HIM**

 **zap**

 **ZAP**

 **zap**

 **"DOCTOR HURRY!"**

 **BEEEP**

(End of Dream)

Rigby Jumped as he breathed heavily. He looked around.

Margaret and Eileen were sleeping on the coach. Eileen head was laying on Margarets leg. While Margaret was using her hand for her pillow.

And of course Mordecai would be all wrapped around him.

Rigby snuggled into Mordecai. Wishing all of the would just be a dream.

Rigby sighed again before falling sleep.

...

Here is chapter 2, Sorry for my bad grammar.

In chapter 3, The gang is taking Rigby out. Making the last 6 or 7 days to Reamber.

Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

(7 days before the Operation)

After a very long Night, Morning soon came. The first day of the Big day out with the guys. But first they have to say goodbye to the girls then meet the guys in Skips place. They were planning to meet up in the living room but the guys thought it would be easier if they meet up In Skips place instead.

Right now, Mordecai and Margaret were standing in the doorway, while Rigby and Eileen were watching tv while Talking.

"Thanks for the Moive night. I had fun", Margaret says as she hugged Mordecai. Mordecai smiled as he hugged back, "I'm glad that you had fun", Mordecai Exclaimed as he looked towards Rigby. Who was talking To Eileen while watching TV. Margaret noticed his Sad expression and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rigby is going to be fine. I promise",

Mordecai sighed sadly as he shrugged,

"I don't know, look at him. He is getting weaker everyday", Mordecai replied as he folded his wings, laying against the wall.

Margaret looked at time before looking away.

"This is all my fault", Mordecai grumbles.

Margaret turned toward Mordecai in shock. "W-what! Mordecai this is not your fault. Why do you think that?",

Mordecai shrugged as he carried on looking away, "its just...I been a bad friend to him", Mordecai replied.

"How? In my point of view, you are a good friend", Margaret responded as she looked at him worridly.

Mordecai stood up, unfolding his arms, "seriously! I make fun of him, punch him, sometimes I even yell and push him away when he tries to help me. I even let him sleep on that uncomfortable trampoline. I never comforts him when he upset or Scared. Instead I just team up with Muslce man and make fun of him", Mordecai sighed as he stared at the floor.

" but now, I'm going to lose my best friend, My Brother. He like family to me. I just wish I could just show him how much he means to me", Mordecai mumbled out as he rubbed his arm.

Margaret stared at him for a moment before smiling, "I know you you do all of those things. But that what makes you to the bestest friends",

Mordecai finally looked up, "what do you mean",

Margaret shrugged, "Rigby knows you care about him. What you doing to Rigby what Best friends normally do. They make fun of eachother sometimes. They tease Eachother. You and Rigby do those things together. So don't feel all bad because honesty. I think you are a great friend towards Rigby", Margaret says as she nodded slightly.

Mordecai smiled, "thanks Margaret. That actually make me feel better", Mordecai says as he smiled widely.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking", Rigby asked as he walked towards him. You could tell he looks weak. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and his looked pale.

Mordecai smiled as he ruffled his hair, "Nothing to worry about", Mordecai replied as he slightly rubbed his shoulder.

"You okay Rigby", Margaret asked.

Rigby nodded, "I'm just super tired", Rigby Replied as he smiled towards Mordecai and Margaret.

"Ready Margaret", Eileen asked as she walked towards them, carrying her bag. Margaret nodded as she hugged Rigby, "See you soon", Margaret says as she slowly waked away. Eileen hugged Rigby, "bye Rigby. Good luck with the operation", Rigby hugged back before saying, "bye Eileen", Eileen smiled sadly as she walked away, slowly closed the door.

Mordecai turned towards him and smiled, "Did you had a nice sleep", Mordecai asked as they walked into the livinroom.

Rigby nodded as they both sat down in the couch. "I actually did had a good sleep! I feel completely fine", Rigby says as he smiled at Mordecai. Mordecai smiled back.

"So, what is the plan", Rigby asked as he picked up the remote.

Mordecai shrugged as he laid back and said," We meet the guys at Skips place at 10:00pm",

Rigby looked towards the clock.

"So we have an hour for our selfs", Rigby says as Mordecai nodded.

"You wanna watch some Tv. We can whatever you want", Mordecai says as he picked up the remote. Rigby smiled widely as he nodded, turning towards The Tv. "Can we watch Carter and Briggs!", Rigby asked as he yawned softly.

"Of course", Mordecai replied as he put Rigby's Program on. Rigby smiled as he looked at the Tv and smiled slightly.

Rigby turned towards Mordecai. Taking a deep breath, "Mordo, can you listen for a minute", Rigby asked as he faced Mordecai. Mordecai nodded as he paused the film. Facing Rigby.

Rigby sighed, "I heard you and Margaret Talking!",

Mordecai froze, "o-oh Really". Rigby nodded as he took Mordecai's hands, "you don't have to feel guilty or feel this way. You are a good friend to me. Just because You hit me and make fun of me that doesn't mean you a bad Friend. And I know Because we been best friends for years now. You are basically my big brother to me",

Mordecai smiled as he wiped his eyes, trying not to cry. "T-thanks Rigby! That means a lot to me", Mordecai says as he pulled Rigby into a hug. Rigby Froze but hugged back anyway.

They pulled away and smiled to each other.

"Now that's over and done with! Let's watch some Tv",

Mordecai nodded as he unpaused the Tv.

(An hour Later)

"Are you guys ready to start the day", Benson Exclaimed as he picked up his wallet.

"So, what's the plan", Muslce man asked. Benson smiled as he tried towards Rigby, "Ask Rigby. What do you want to do?", Benson asked. Rigby smiled as he replied, "you guys don't really have to do this", Rigby says as he smiled a bit.

"Nope, This day Is about you. You have seven days all about you. What ever you want to do. We will do it. This Is your day", Benson says as he smiled sadly. Rigby blushed.

"Um okay. Well I always wanted to go Skydiving ", Rigby repiled as he shrugged slightly.

"Skydiving! Hell yeah", Muslce man yelled as he excitedly high fived high five ghost.

"Okay Skydiving it is", Skips says as he picked up his keys.

"This so exciting", Pops says as he clapped his hands.

Benson nodded as he says, "who taking who?",Benson asked as he turned towards Skips as everyone else started to have a chat.

"Well, What if you have Muslce man, Fives and pops and I'll will have Mordecai and Rigby", Skips says as Benson agreed.

"Okay Everyone. Pops, Muslce man and fives will be in my car", Benson announced as he walked away, Muslce man, Fives and pops following.

" Mordecai and Rigby you will be in my Van", Skips says as they walked away.

"Why are we taking the van? It's only down town", Rigby asked confusingly as they sat in Skips Van. Mordecai and Rigby sat in the back while Skips sat in front.

"We are not taking that one. We are going Real Skydiving. It is 4 hours long but hopefully we get there on time", Skips says as he started the Van.

"Are you serious! That place is really Expensive!", Rigby says shockingly, feeling guilty but touched.

"We just want you to remember the last seven days before the big day", Mordecai replied as he softly ruffled his hair.

"I know but you don't need to spend that much on me. As long as I spent those days with you then I don't mind", Rigby says as he smiled softly.

Mordecai chuckled as he wrapped his wings around him. "Just have fun and don't worry about that", Skips says as Rigby nodded. Smiling widely.

( 4 hours to go)

It's been 10 minutes and they still have 4 hours to go. Right now Rigby was laying across Mordecai stomach playing on his phone while Mordecai was watching him. Skips keeping his eyes on the road.

"So, Rigby. What gives you the Idea to skydive", Skips asked as he carried on Driving. Rigby turned his eyes away from his phone , looking towards Skips, "I don't actually know . Sounds Fun", Rigby Replied as he shrugged softly as he put his phone down. He sat up from Mordecai, sitting on the seat.

"How many hours we have left", Rigby asked as he looked at the window. Skips looked down on his phone before saying, "still have 4 hours to go", Skips replied as went back to the road.

Rigby groaned, "but that's ages away", Rigby Replied as he said groaning as he crossed his small arms.

Mordecai chuckled as he quickly grabbed Rigby, trapping him in his arms, "Keep on complaining, then we will move this van around", Mordecai says. Rigby laughed as he tried to escape, "Yeah right", Rigby says as he tried to push him away, laughing along.

"You two better sit down. Otherwise we will get pulled over by the police", Skips says as he rolled his eyes but smiling. Rigby sat up and took out his phone, he turned towards Mordecai and Smiled, "hey Mordecai, say cheese", Rigby says as he quickly took a photo of Mordecai, while he quickly did something on his phone.

"What are you doing", Mordecai asked as he tried to take a look.

Rigby laughed a little as he showed Mordecai his Phone giggling like a child. Mordecai looked at the photo and smiled. Rigby used the app 'FatBooth' it's the app that makes you fat.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and he smiled, "ha ha you are very funny", Mordecai says as Rigby laughed like crazy.

(3 hours to go)

It's been 1 hour and Rigby was actually already having a great time, even though they are just in the car.

Right now, Mordecai and Rigby was playing a little Child game they used to love when they were little, 'I spy'. Yes it's a bit childish but it's brings back so many memories when they were little and they wanted to play it to bring back those wonderful memories.

"Tree", Rigby says.

"Nope ", Mordecai shooked his head.

"Train", Skips said.

Mordecai shooked his head, "nope",

"TesbEhtSiYbgir", Rigby says.

"What", Mordecai says as he turned towards Rigby.

"I said TesbEhtSiYbgir", Rigby said shrugging.

"That's not even a word Rigs," Skips says as he laughed a bit.

"It's My made up word. It's means Rigby is the best in back words", Rigby said as he smiled cheekily.

Mordecai laughed as Skips Shooked his head.

"Am I right?", Rigby asked.

Mordecai smiled, "yeah, you got it", Mordecai rolled his eyes as Rigby smiled widely.

"My turn", Rigby says as he thought of something.

"I spy with my little eye Something to begin with...A", Rigby says as he smiled before adding, "its a hard on",

"Apples", Skips Suggested.

Rigby Shooked his head.

"Apple Juice", Mordecai says as Rigby shooked his head.

"Air",

Rigby shooked his head.

"Ankle",

Rigby shooked his head, smiling widely.

"Alligator",

"Nope",

"Astronaut", RigbyIsAweome

"Sorry but no",

Suddenly Mordecai face lit up, he smiled knowingly,

"is it emosewAsIybgiR",

Rigby stopped as he turned toward him, "how do you know?", Rigby asked.

"What does it even mean", Skips asked.

"It's means Rigby is awesome in backgrounds. He used to do this all the time when we were kids. So he could win but I just remembered your little trick", Mordecai says as he slightly pushed him. Rigby rolled his eyes as he laughed slightly.

(2 hours go to go)

*Belly Rumbles*

"I'm starving", Mordecai says as he slightly rubbed his stomach.

"I agree we been driving for hours", Rigby agreed. Skips looked through the window and smiled, "well, we are 20 seconds away from KFC. If you want we could go there", Skips Suggested as Mordecai and Rigby nodded excitedly.

"Wait, what about the rest of the guys", Mordecai asked.

"It's alright, Benson just messaged me now. They stopped at Pizza hunt because Muslce man was complaining that he was starving", Skips says as the guys nodded.

"Okay then, KFC it is", Mordecai says as Skips nodded.

"By the way Rigby, We all have a suprise for you later", Skips says as he smiled.

Rigby ears perked up, "really?", He asked as he looked around. The guys nodded. Rigby smiled excitedly.

Skips chuckled as he slowly drove through the Drive through.

"What are we having then"?, Skips asked.

"Why don't you just get the Family meal. It comes with a box of Chicken and 5 bags of fries and a free bottle of coke," Mordecai suggested before adding, "Its only cost $4,99", .

Skips nodded, "That probably will be easier", Skips says as he drove to the order line.

"Hello, what would you like",

Skips rolled down his window, leaning forward.

"Can I have the family meal with a bottle of coke",

"Yes, would you like anything else?",

"Nah that should be fine",

"That would be "$4,99",

"Okay thanks", Skips says as he carried on Driving through. He paid for the food and quickly picked up there food. He gave Mordecai the food and quickly drove back to the road.

"Okay, I leave the chicken in the middle", Mordecai says as he placed the box of Chicken in the middle seat at the front. He gave Skips his fries and his drink. He did the same with Rigby.

"This is so good," Rigby groans as he carried on eating the delicious Chicken. Skips agreed as he shoved chips into his eyes, being careful with Driving.

"The chicken is the best part", Mordecai says as he wiped his mouth with a tissue, taking another bite from the chicken. "I like fries better", Skips Disagreed taking a sip from his drink.

"Really Skips, Everyone knows that the chicken is so much better", Rigby says as he picked up another piece of chicken.

"I don't know, I think I rather the Fries better. It's really salty and just really delicious", Skips says.

"Yeah but, the chicken has that amazing taste no one can Explain. It's so Crunchy and it's just the best part", Mordecai says shrugging.

"Yeah, the chicken is wayyy better then the chicken", Rigby says as he took a sip from his drink.

"Whatever guys", Skips rolled his eyes as he went back to driving, shoving more chips into his mouth.

" Hm Hm Hm", Mordecai and Rigby says as they picked up another piece of chicken.

( 1 hour to go)

"Okay okay, Superman or Batman", Mordecai says.

"Superman", Rigby and skips says.

"Really, I rather Batman", Mordecai says shrugging.

"Okay my Turn, Tayler Swift or Katy Perry", Rigby says.

"Katy ", Mordecai says.

"Taylor ", Skips says.

"I don't like neither of them", Rigby responded as he yawned softly.

"Okay, KFC or McDonald's", Skips says.

"McDonald's", Mordecai and Rigby says.

"I prefer KFC", Skips says as he shrugged.

"Yeah, that's because you like the fries", Rigby says as he chuckled. skips laughed a little.

"So Mordecai, how's you and Margaret. It seems like you two has been getting closer", Skips asked.

"Uh yeah, i guess me and her has been getting close", Mordecai replied as he blushed slightly. Rigby yawned slightly as he rested his head agaisnt Mordecai's shoulder.

"Are you planning to ask her out", Skips asked.

"Uhh, I don't really know actually", Mordecai replied as he wrapped a arm around Rigby.

Skips nodded as he carried on Driving, he looked towards the guys, "Rigby, you okay", Skips asked. Rigby opened his eyes, looking towards Skips. "Uh yeah, just tired", Rigby mumbled out as he rubbed his eyes. "Get some sleep then", Mordecai Suggested as he rubbed his shoulders slightly.

Rigby nodded as he fell a sleep.

(Finally there)

"Rigs, wake up",

Rigby opened his eyes, seeing Mordecai. "We are here", Mordecai smiled as he help Rigby out. Rigby tirdly stood up. He followed Mordecai into a building, smiling when he saw the rest of the guys.

"How was he drive", Benson asked.

"It's was alright", Skips replied with as small shrug.

"Now that's everyone here! Let's get started", Muslce man Exclaimed as he and fives rushed outside.

"Me and skips will go and pay while the rest of you get Ready", Benson says as he and Skips walked away.

Mordecai and Rigby walked outside, seeing Muslce man and fives and pops putting there safety jacket out which of course comes with a free parachute.

"Here you go," the man Gaved Mordecai and Rigby there safely Jacket.

"That's all paid off", Benson says as he and Skips walked towards the guys.

"Alright then, Everyone climb on the plane, the pilot will tell you what to do?", The women a smiled as everyone Climbed on the plane. The plane took off, going up in the sky.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this", Rigby smiled widely as he looked through the sky.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your slef", Benson says as everyone smiled.

"Okay, has everyone is wearing there Safety Jacket", He man asked as everyone nodded.

"Okay, has anyone went Skydiving before", The man asked again.

Everyone muttered, "No",

"First time huh Anyway, are you guys going 1 at a time or are you going in two",

"Me and fives will go down together", Muslce man says.

The man nodded.

"I'm want to go on my own! It's sound so exciting", Pops Exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Me and skips probably go on our own", Benson says.

"Me and Mordecai will go together", Rigby says.

The man nodded.

"Okay, who going first?",

Everyone turned to Rigby.

Rigby smiled, "what about Muslce man and fives go first, then pops, Skips, Benson and then me and Mordecai", Rigby suggested.

"It's your day", Muslce man says as he and Fives stepped forward.

"Okay, pull this to pull the parachute",

Muslce man and fives nodded.

"You can go when you're ready",

"WHOOOO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED", Muslce man yelled as he and fives quickly jumped off.

"Next",

Pops giggled as grabbed Benson 's arm.

"Jump with me", Pops giggled as he stopped forward.

"Um okay", Benson shrugged as they both jumped off.

"Next",

Skips faced Mordecai and Rigby.

"Have fun", He says as he Skipped forward, jumping off.

"Next",

Mordecai and Rigby stepped forward.

"Ready", Mordecai says.

Rigby looked towards Him . He laughed nervously.

"I'm a bit scared", Rigby says as he looked down. They where preety High up from the ground.

"Wanna hold my hand?", Mordecai asked. Rigby looked up, "are you sure? You don't thinks that's a bit gay", Rigby says.

Mordecai shooked his head, "you and me used to do it alot when we where kids", Mordecai says before adding, "Ready",

Rigby smiled as he took Mordecai's hand, nodding.

Mordecai and Rigby jumped off.

The air felt great, the view was amazing.

"This is actually cool", Rigby yelled as he looked towards Mordecai. Mordecai agreed as they looked at the view.

"Dude, come on pull your parachute", Mordecai says as they both pulled there parachute, landing on the ground softly.

"WHOOOOO THAT WAS AWESOME", Muslce man yelled as everyone took off there jacket.

"I agree, I loved the view", Rigby Exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your day Rigby", Fives says.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Rigby says as he yawned.

"Come on then, lets get back", Skips says as he walked to his van with Mordecai and Rigby Following. While the rest followed Benson to his car.

Mordecai and Rigby sat in the back while Skips started the Van.

"I'm am sooooo tired", Rigby Replied as he groaned.

"I'm don't blame you. It's already 10pm", Mordecai replied as looked at his phone.

"Don't worry Rigby, we are already here",

Rigby looked at the window confused , "what, we are not home yet. we are by the hotel", Rigby says as he looked towards Mordecai and Skips.

"Surprise", Mordecai says with a smile.

Rigby stuffed.

"This is your surprise", Skips says. Rigby turned towards Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled as he said, "The hospital that you are having a operation is only 20 Minutes away from here. I thought it would be Easier we would take you to the hotel instead", Mordecai says as he smiled.

"So, we are going to stay here for 7 days", Rigby asked as Mordecai and Skips nodded.

Rigby smiled wide as he quickly opened the door. Rushing outside.

"MORDECAI COME ON", Rigby yelled as he rushed inside.

Mordecai and skips laughed as they both walked inside. Seeing Rigby talking with the guys.

"So, what room are we staying in?", Rigby asked as The gang walked into there room.

"Our room is 2B", Benson says as he opened the door, walking in.

"OH YEAH, THIS IS MY BED", Muscle man yelled as he jumped on the bed. "AND THIS IS MINE", Fives yelled as he jumped into the bed next to Muscle man.

"I want this one", Pops says giggling as he went to the small bed next to fives.

"I sleep on this one", Skips says as he went to the one next to pops.

"I guess this can be mine", Benson says as he went to the one by Skips.

"MY BED", Rigby yelled as he jumped into the bed next to Benson.

"And this on is mine", Mordecai says as he got into the one by Rigby.

"So, what's the plan Tomorrow then Rigs", Fives asked.

Rigby shrugged, "you guys don't have to go this", Rigby says.

"No honestly, we want to do this", Muscle man says as he smiled widely.

Rigby thought of something before saying, "what about...Bowling", Rigby suggested.

"That Actually sounds pretty fun", Muscle man says as he fist pumped.

"Bowling it is", Mordecai says as he rested his hand against his head.

"That's the plan. Anyway, it's only 11:30. What should we do now", Fives asked .

"What about a movie night", Benson suggested.

"Nah", Muscle man says.

"We could play a game", Skips says.

"We don't have any games", Mordecai replied.

"I know, what about we tell scary Stories?", Pops says laughing.

"In February", Benson says confused as Pops nodded.

"That's actually sounds a good plan", Mordecai says as everyone nodded.

"Okay me first", Muscle man says as he smiled evilly.

"Ones, there was a Family, 2 kids, a mum and a dad. The 2 kids were like best friends. They did anything together. There names was Lisa and Katy", Muscle man started.

"One day, the girls thought it would be a great idea if they would play on top of there roof while there parents were away. They messed around for a bit until the youngest Katy fell, she held on to the pipe which was falling off", Muscle man smirks as he took a deep breath.

"Katy told her sister to help but Lisa was to scared to move a single muscle. Her sister fell. Lisa was to scared to tell her parents the truth so instead she told them that Her sister- Boring", Mordecai interrupted Muscle man as he yawned.

"Excuse me?, this story is a classic", Muscle man man says.

"Everyone knows the Story about the Ghost Sister who took revenge Muscle man", Rigby says as he laughed .

"Whatever", Muscle man Grumbled as everyone laughed.

"What now", Rigby asked.

"We could try to get some sleep?", Skips suggested.

"I could sleep", Fives says as he yawned.

"Me too", Pops agrees.

"Good night!", Benson says as everyone turned off the light.

Everything went quiet, The room was dark. Everyone seemed to fell a sleep quite quickly apart from Mordecai, who couldn't stop worrying about Rigby.

Mordecai sighed as he put his wing over his face, feeling slight depressed.

"You awake?",

Mordecai jumped as he looked toward Rigby. "You scared me?" Mordecai whispers as he looked towards Rigby.

"Sorry," Rigby whispers back before staying, "How come you ain't a sleep", Rigby asked.

Mordecai shrugged as he said, "just have something in my mind...what about you?" Mordecai whispers back.

Rigby shrugged, "I'm scared about my operation", Rigby mumbled.

Mordecai smiled as he said, "Don't be scared. Hey, bowling sounds fun. I am going to beat you though", Mordecai says as he smirked.

Rigby chuckled, "yeah right", Rigby smiled.

"Good night Mordo",

"Night Rigs",

(A:N:)

Well that's the 1st day done. The next chapter will be the 2nd day for the big seven days . And they are going bowling.

Stay tuned


End file.
